


In The Next Life

by 8_regret



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Cheating, F/F, Implied Jasper/Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe), Implied Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe), Implied/Referenced Cheating, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 05:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17698943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8_regret/pseuds/8_regret
Summary: Maybe in the next life, Peridot could do all the things she wanted to do.





	In The Next Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a teaser for a multi-chaptered fic im writing. It's still not done, as I really want to go into detail and everything. So it'll be a while before I actually get the actual thing done. For now, have more angst, as that's what i love most.  
> Once again, it's super fucking short, since I can only write short things

Maybe in the next life, she could be with the one she loves most.

Maybe in the next life, she could go out in public, gush about her to her coworkers, family, friends. 

Maybe in the next life, she could go out and not worry about anyone catching the two of them, wondering why they had been awfully close to each, as they were just friends.

Maybe in the next life, Peridot wouldn't have to hide her true feelings, tell herself it wasn't love, and watch as Lapis Lazuli kissed Jasper, when just 5 minutes ago, the same mouth was on her own.

Maybe in the next life, Peridot could say “I love you” to Lapis, without worrying that whatever they had was going to end, because Lapis established the rule that they weren't allowed to say that.

Maybe in the next life, Peridot could happily be with Lapis Lazuli, not a single worry in the world. 

But it's not the next life. In this life, Peridot could only watch Lapis Lazuli from a distance. Watch the woman, who for the past 4 years, has been by her side, a smile on her face, her soft blue eyes. 

In this life, Peridot watched Lapis tense up when she said those 3 words, telling her that it was over. Peridot watched Lapis leave from her life, as if she was never there to begin with.

In this life, Lapis was only something Peridot reached out for, got a grip, only for it to get harder and harder for her to hold on to until she had let go. 

In this life, Peridot lost the thing that made her happy. 

Peridot had lost Lapis Lazuli. 

Of course she did. She was married after all. Peridot was thinking like a middle schooler in their first relationship. 

Peridot had to let go. Eventually. But she didn't know if she actually could.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in 20 minutes, as i need inspiration to keep writing.


End file.
